


Черный рыцарь

by Eliskander



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Bromance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Non-Con, Pre-Slash, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Робин теперь все знал о нем. О том, сколько шрамов на его теле. О том, как невыносимо больно молчать от позора в кругу старых врагов





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: по сериалу ВВС напишите Вейзи/Гай, нон-кон или даб-кон. Например, Вейзи знает, что Мэриан — Ночной Дозорный, и шантажирует этим Гая. Или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. С упором не на порно, а на состояние Гая — шериф похотливый мудак, Мэриан бегает к Робину, солдаты уже шептаться начинают, а если Робин с его бандой узнают, так вообще только вешаться останется. Можно потом Робин/Гай, кстати. Чтобы херт-комфорт был, а не просто море ангста. 
> 
> Написано для: fandom Robin Hood 2016
> 
> Пейринг/Персонажи: шериф Вейзи/Гай Гисборн, ОМП/Гай Гисборн/шериф Вейзи, Робин Гуд/Мэриан Найтон, Гай Гисборн/Мэриан Найтон (односторонний), Робин Гуд/\Гай Гисборн (преслэш), Джак, Мач, Маленький Джон, Алан Э'Дейл, Уилл Скарлет  
> Бетинг: Shiae Hagall Serpent, Chaos Theory, Тёмная Сторона Меня  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Примечание: AU, альтернативное развитие событий 2 и 3 сезона.  
> Предупреждения: нон-кон (согласие под давлением), двойное проникновение (М/М/М)  
> 

У слабого нет слабостей. Слабости — качество сильных.  
Петер Тилле

 

Шериф вешал людей каждую неделю. В основном, по обвинению в пособничестве Робин Гуду. Имущество и скот отходили казне и самому шерифу. Семьи «преступников» сгоняли с земли, и они, чтобы выжить, теряли свободу, становились сервами Вейзи. Заниматься этим было уже делом Гисборна. Его люто ненавидели и в Ноттингеме, и в деревнях. Крестьяне и горожане — за свирепость, торговцы — за неумолимость, солдаты — за жестокость. Черный рыцарь был для Вейзи щитом и мечом. Теперь же он служил не только оружием, но и своим телом. Развлечением по средам или пятницам, или просто так, если у шерифа случалось дурное настроение. А дурное настроение у Вейзи было гостем частым. Он не доверял женщинам, его не подкупала их хрупкая красота. Возможно, поэтому он разгадал тайну Мэриан. Раскусил, что она — Ночной Дозорный.  
— Я убью ее, — сказал Вейзи ласково. — Но сначала отдам солдатам. Как тебе это, Гиззи? Надо же порядочным людям отдыхать после службы. Надо же, в конце концов, мне отдыхать! Меня окружают одни болваны с тобой во главе. Ты — бездарность, Гиззи, слепой влюбленный дурак. Не разглядел выставленное на обозрение предательство только потому, что его закрывали ясные очи Мэриан? Ее симпатичный зад? Или куда ты там положил глаз?  
Он говорил тогда долго, со вкусом, вдаваясь в детали пыток, которые придумал для Мэриан. Гай понял, что скорее умрет, чем станет смотреть на все это, и когда речь зашла о том, чтобы живьем снять кожу с ее прекрасного лица — он сдался. Позволил этому ублюдку получить новую игрушку взамен Мэриан. Плохо понимая, что торговаться — не получится, а сопротивляться — поздно. Гай предложил себя. Он ручался за нее. Обещал, что Дозорный больше не навредит, и они заключили сделку. За каждое действие Мэриан под маской Гай обещал расплачиваться собой.  
Он требовал от Мэриан послушания, но не мог объяснить свой договор с шерифом. Не после того, что Вейзи делал с ним. Как вообще можно рассказать леди о таком?  
В его мире только власть имела ценность. И Гай давным-давно продал себя за право получить ее. У него теперь было поместье, должность, золото, слуги. Как случилось, что за два месяца все это стало ему безразлично?  
Тупая пульсирующая боль мешала думать. Мысли цеплялись за любые мелочи, чтобы не увязнуть в трясине очередного ночного развлечения.  
Вейзи не заводил любовниц, подозревая всех в слежке и желании отравить его. Не брал гулящих девок, опасаясь, что они подкуплены врагами. И здоровое молодое тело Гая было идеальным решением для удовлетворения физических потребностей. А еще ему чертовски нравилась власть над строптивым помощником — именно это заводило больше всего. Власть в любом виде опьяняла сильнее, чем что-либо еще. В этом они с Гаем были похожи.  
— Ну же, Гиззи, давай, шевелись, сукин сын!  
Он заставлял подмахивать, запрещал Гаю готовиться к «встречам», предпочитая видеть, как темнеют от боли синие, полные злости глаза. Растягивал Вейзи его тоже по минимуму, желая преподать урок отупевшему от любви помощнику — отучить его бегать к Мэриан. Пусть знает, что платить за чувства всегда приходится дорого. Когда Вейзи видел кровь на члене, он обычно шутил: «Ты как девственница, Гиззи! Ей богу, лучшая девка на моей памяти!»  
И Гай молчал, проглатывая вместе с болью полные ярости обещания расплаты. Они мало значили без реальной власти, без покровителя. Можно было попытаться убить Вейзи и снова стать никем. Но вся жизнь в таком случае ничего не стоила, все пережитые унижения и мимолетные победы — были зря. Гай не хотел признаться себе, что страшится признать неправоту выбранной им стороны в борьбе за корону Англии. Такие материи, казалось, могли волновать только Гуда, который жил в лесу и будто был этим доволен. Ему-то легко рассуждать о всеобщем благе, разбойничая. Гай едва успевал за выходками проклятой шервудской шайки. В последнее время он не мог нормально сидеть в седле после ночных забав шерифа. Солдаты шептались, что их командир — всегда прекрасный наездник — теперь чаще идет пешком, едва ковыляя по дороге.  
— Съездишь завтра в Локсли. Кто там у тебя с деньгами? Стряси для нужд замка.  
Вейзи, даже трахая его, не забывал о делах, он никогда не отключал голову. И Гай понимал, что в этом не соперник ему. Прожженный политик и интриган, шериф видел на два хода вперед. Гай же в этот миг не мог думать ни о чем, кроме резкой боли в заднице и собственной глупости.  
«Сдохнуть было бы проще», — эта мысль навязчиво крутилась в голове уже не первый день, но характер не позволял подобной слабости взять верх. Нельзя жалеть себя. Жалость унизительна. Гай выдохнул, когда почувствовал, как член Вейзи выскальзывает из саднящей задницы. Он искусал себе губы в кровь, пока не спешивший с разрядкой шериф долбился в него с упорством тарана.  
— Соберись, тряпка! Не можешь поймать Гуда, так найди мне хотя бы золота! Пошел вон!  
Гай одевался, морщась от боли. Стараясь скрыть это, он прятал лицо за спутанными волосами. Вейзи пил вино, внимательно за ним наблюдая.  
— Сделай-ка для меня еще кое-что сегодня, — Вейзи протянул ему второй кубок. Дождавшись, пока Гай отхлебнет, он добавил: — Скажешь потом, как тебе. И не смотри на меня так. Я пробую новый яд. Не бледней, тебя мне травить незачем, да и не так уж много его здесь. Просто хочу припугнуть одного зарвавшегося лорда. Не могу же я его просто повесить. Барон все-таки, не сброд какой. Ступай, после доложишь, через сколько тебя вырубит.  
Гай вышел из покоев Вейзи на подгибающихся ногах. Тот связывал его в кровати, лишая подвижности, не давал облегчить положение: отодвинуться или найти более удобную позу. Вейзи предпочитал трахать его, поставив на колени и скрутив руки за спиной, и всегда утыкал лицом в подушки. Он часто, наслаждаясь процессом, тянул Гая за волосы, вынуждая запрокидывать голову. Иногда, как сегодня, перетягивал ремнем горло, лишая воздуха, до темных пятен перед глазами. После таких забав Гай уходил в синяках, шатаясь, как пьяный. Но сегодня Вейзи превзошел себя — отравил его. Гай бы помолился, если бы верил в бога. Но в Ноттингеме бога не было. Во всяком случае, не для него. 

***

 

— Сэр Гай, что с вами? — рискнул спросить оруженосец.  
Они останавливались шестой раз. Гая рвало желчью с кровью. От движения, от жары, от запаха конского и людского пота его то и дело выворачивало. В конце концов, он едва не свалился с лошади. Вот было бы смеху. Солдаты поглядывали на него с интересом и долей злорадства. Он никогда не жалел их, гоняя на тренировках. Теперь они наконец-то видели и его боль. Гая это приводило в бешенство, но сил выбивать дурь из наглых рож не было.  
— Привал, — он махнул на тень под деревьями у дороги и снова приложился к бурдюку с водой.  
Его почти сразу же вырвало. Голова закружилась, и Гай осел на землю, привалившись к дереву.  
Он любил Мэриан. Единственный незапятнанный осколок собственной души говорил ему, что лучше, чем она, в этом мире человека не существует. Надо сказать ей. Объясниться. Вейзи вряд ли убьет его, он полезен, но сколько это будет продолжаться? Хорошо, что на черной одежде не видно крови — Гай чувствовал влагу в штанах. Он не верил в милосердие и благородство сильного по отношению к слабому, но верил в здравый смысл. Вейзи не убьет его. Нет. Не сегодня. 

***

 

— Вам нездоровится, сэр Гай?  
Они столкнулись с Мэриан в замке после возвращения Гая из Локсли. В ее голосе звучала тревога — или ему просто хотелось в это верить.  
— Ничего страшного.  
Гай попытался улыбнуться ей и пошел дальше, едва различая дорогу. В глазах темнело. Закрыв за собой дверь спальни, он рухнул на пол. Но он был прав в одном. Вейзи его не убил.  
Гай три дня провалялся в постели, не в силах встать. Пришедшему Вейзи он доложил сквозь зубы, что яд отличный и прекрасно действует. Мэриан он видеть не хотел, не в таком состоянии. Будто подтверждая его унижение, Ночной Дозорный выкрал из замка деньги, которые Гай собрал с крестьян Локсли.  
Злой до белого каления Вейзи отхлестал его плетью прямо в кровати, а утром погнал в дозор. С некоторых пор свои рубахи и исподнее Гай стирал сам. Слуги и так шушукались за его спиной, и ползли сплетни. Он не хотел давать лишнего повода почесать языки.  
Одеваясь, Гай с трудом справлялся с завязками влажной рубашки. Рубцы от плети воспалились и кровоточили, черная кожа одежды натирала их еще больше, спину жгло. Вейзи вновь послал его собрать налоги и намекнул, чтобы не рассчитывал на длительный отдых. Он, мол, и так прохлаждался, пока доблестные рыцари охраняли замок, а шериф трудился в поте лица на благо народа. По губам Гая скользнула злая вымученная усмешка. Его шатало от слабости, но показывать это проклятому ублюдку он не собирался. Загнанных лошадей пристреливают, это Гай понимал очень хорошо. 

***

 

Гисборн больше не смотрел на Мэриан, и Вейзи хвалил себя за это. Любовь и прочие трепетные чувства не выживают, когда потребности тела не удовлетворены. Из надменного сукина сына Гисборн превратился в сжатую адскую пружину, в дьявола с красными от вина и бессонницы глазами. Свирепствуя, он срывал свою боль на других — и наверняка ненавидел себя. Вейзи сознательно разделял его и Мэриан тонким слоем скомканных испачканных простыней. Гисборн еще не осознал этого, но Вейзи видел — он уже сторонится Мэриан. Он изменился, его чувства к ней изменились. Грязь, в которую Вейзи макал его с головой, вытравливала надежду. Есть то, после чего нельзя стать прежним. Когда Гисборн это осознает, будет уже поздно. 

***

 

Собрать с крестьян еще денег удалось с трудом. А потом чертов Гуд окружил отряд Гая в лесу. Солдаты предпочли сбежать, побросав оружие, а в одиночку он не мог дать отпор. После болезни Гай с трудом держал меч. Всех его сил не хватило на этот раз, чтобы подавить слабость. Возвращаясь в Ноттингем, Гай знал, что Вейзи ему этого не спустит.  
— Сборщик налогов приехал. Иди, попроси отсрочку. Это же твоя вина, — шериф подписывал какие-то бумаги и даже не поднял головы. — Не заставляй его ждать.  
Этот вечер стал худшим кошмаром в жизни Гая. Его подложили, как подстилку, сборщику налогов. Он прогибался в спине, подмахивал, как требовали. Глаза и горло жгло. Глаза от боли, горло — от упирающегося в гортань члена. Вейзи пришел в разгар «переговоров об отсрочке» и присоединился к ним.  
— Эти шрамы совсем свежие, — сборщик гладил исполосованную спину, и Гай вздрагивал, пытаясь отстраниться.  
Шериф крепко держал его за волосы, вбиваясь в горло:  
— Я сколько раз тебе говорил, думай головой! Тогда и задница будет цела! Какая ирония, ведь в итоге я оказался прав в буквальном смысле!  
Глядя в довольное лицо сборщика налогов, Вейзи добавил:  
— Как насчет еще недели?  
— Три дня.  
— Четыре, — торговался Вейзи, не слушая сдавленных стонов помощника. — И я покажу вам кое-что интересное, хотите?  
Сборщик кивнул, наслаждаясь вынужденной покорностью гордого рыцаря. А сколько норова и льдистого огня было в его взгляде в их первую встречу!  
— Ложитесь, — сказал Вейзи, и сборщик позволил Гаю сесть сверху.  
— Занятная поза, однако, ничего нового, — усмехнулся тот.  
— Сейчас станет лучше, — отозвался Вейзи, протискивая член в сжимающийся от боли зад помощника. — Расслабься, — прошептал он сквозь зубы и похлопал Гая по взмокшей спине.  
— Ну, можете двигаться, — Вейзи улыбался, наслаждаясь контролем и тем, что Гай скулит от боли, уткнувшись лбом в плечо сборщика.  
Когда сборщик двинулся под ним, Гай почти что взвыл. В голове шумело от напряжения и слабости, дыхания не хватало, от острой распирающей боли к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Кажется, он просил их остановиться, кажется, они смеялись в ответ. Мир вращался и падал куда-то вниз. Гай кричал, не осознавая, что его, возможно, слышат за дверью.  
Вейзи было все равно, что чувствует его помощник, и не узнает ли кто о происходящем. Главное, судя по полному удовольствия лицу сборщика налогов, отсрочку они получили. 

***

 

Гай вышел из спальни шерифа под утро, цепляясь за стену. От него разило вином, хотя он не пил: Вейзи и сборщик поливали из бутыли ему на спину. Долго связанные руки затекли и онемели, он едва мог ими шевелить. Но хуже всего — он едва переставлял ноги. Гай чувствовал себя вывалянным в грязи, униженным, беспомощным. Ради чего он терпел такое? Ради кого?  
Спотыкаясь, Гай шел к покоям Мэриан. Он должен сказать ей, чтобы она перестала. Терпеть и молчать дальше он больше не мог. Гай остановился перед дверью и внезапно услышал голоса за ней. Слишком рано, чтобы в замке были гости, и слуги еще спали. А потом Гай узнал второй голос. Гуд.  
Значит, Мэриан выбрала. За его спиной она встречалась ночами с Робином. Какой же он дурак! Дурак и слепец! Гай дрожащими пальцами судорожно стиснул рукоять меча... но тут же сделал шаг назад. Они не должны видеть его сейчас. Если Гуд сообразит, что творится в спальне шерифа, то вряд ли упустит возможность отомстить, и тогда об этом узнают в каждой деревне. Такого позора ему не пережить. Всех ему не убить, значит, придется упасть на меч. Или нарваться на стрелу в очередной бессмысленной погоне за шайкой Гуда.  
Гай горько улыбнулся. Ради Мэриан он добровольно спустился в ад, а она все это время любила другого. Что бы он ни делал, как бы ни старался, она никогда не считала его достойным любви. Он не был нужен ей.  
Гай мог прямо сейчас разорвать сделку с Вейзи и смотреть, как Мэриан убивают. Но шериф был прав в одном: чувства сделали его беспомощным, связали надежнее веревок и наказывали больнее плетей. Он не видел выхода. Нужно было за три дня выбить из крестьян деньги — или сдохнуть в ближайшей канаве.  
Гай отправился на конюшню. Никто не вспомнит о нем, если он умрет. А если сбежит? Но трусость для рыцаря позорна и несовместима с жизнью. Он разглядывал тяжелую сбрую и думал, что слишком устал цепляться за такую жизнь. Отгоняя навязчивые мысли о свободе любой ценой, Гай с трудом сел в седло. 

***

 

— С Гаем что-то не так. Он почти не смотрит на меня...  
— Мэриан, — с долей ревности произнес Робин, — тебя беспокоит, что Гисборн оказывает тебе мало внимания? Ты поэтому позвала меня ночью в замок? Ты же знаешь, как сложно сюда...  
— Мне кажется, он знает о Дозорном, — прервала его Мэриан.  
— Ты уверена?  
Осторожность не раз спасала Робину жизнь, а Гай был очень опасен. Правда, не в их последней драке. Робину показалось, что он едва удерживал меч.  
— Он то и дело пытается со мной поговорить, объясниться. Вначале я считала, он хочет сделать предложение, но теперь так не думаю.  
— Почему? — спросил Робин, все еще не понимая, к чему она клонит.  
— Когда делают предложение, Робин, — Мэриан улыбнулась, — обычно смотрят в глаза. Гай же не смотрит на меня, а последнее время вообще избегает. И еще слуги шепчутся...  
О чем шепчутся слуги, Робин знал куда лучше Мэриан.  
— Я понял, разберусь с этим, — оборвал он ее на полуслове и поцеловал.  
Слуги говорили, что в покоях шерифа ночами стало шумно. И что сэр Гай в своих черных одеждах прекрасно смотрится на алых атласных простынях хозяина.  
Робин хмыкал, не веря сплетням, но он сам видел Гисборна, и в их последней драке тот был тенью себя прежнего. Двигался неловко, бил вполсилы, в погоню не бросился. А еще он, как выразился малыш Джон, выглядел зеленее капусты, которую крошил на ужин Мач.  
«Может, отравился или был ранен?» — размышлял Робин по пути в лагерь.  
Ему всегда нравилось наблюдать за своими противниками. Предугадывать их действия. Знать их слабости. Но внезапная страсть Гисборна к Вейзи? Робин скорее поверил бы, что принц Джон покаялся в грехах и ушел в монастырь. Гисборн был верен шерифу — и только. И он по-своему любил Мэриан. Оглянувшись на замок, Робин подумал о Святой земле, о том, что случалось в походе между крестоносцами. Возможно, кроме Мэриан Гисборн любил еще кое-что. Робин на собственном опыте знал, что так случается. Война оправдывала многое... точнее, практически все.  
Но чтобы Вейзи?.. Бред. Чушь собачья.  
Внимание Робина привлек конь без седока. Великолепный вороной жеребец стоил целое состояние, и Робин узнал его. Как и человека, лежавшего в траве. 

***

 

Гисборна можно было добить тихо и быстро. Место безлюдное, и репутация Робина не пострадала бы. Он установил негласный закон: не убивать без особой причины, но сейчас соблазн был велик. Видимо, Гисборна достала чья-то стрела или кинжал. Или яд? Робин разглядывал его, выискивая рану, но ничего не увидел. Не мог же тот уснуть на ходу? Робин ткнул его ногой в бок. Гисборн не шелохнулся.  
«Без сознания? Если он знает о Дозорном, придется его убрать». Можно списать все на удар милосердия: поверженный беспомощный враг умирал, и он всего лишь прекратил его мучения. Робин уже потянулся за кинжалом... и, выругавшись, опустил руку. Честь восставала против такого поступка. Он не Вейзи. Нужно забрать Гисборна в лагерь, выяснить, что ему известно о Мэриан, а после этого разбираться, как быть. Робин и представить не мог, к чему приведет это решение.  
Он привез Гисборна в лагерь, перекинув через седло его же коня. Обезоружил и связал. Но Гисборн, чья голова беспомощно болталась всю дорогу, как у раненого или больного, так и не очнулся. Он не походил на пьяного или спящего. И тогда Робин попросил Джак осмотреть его.  
— У него жар и кровь. И, кажется, его отравили.  
Джак говорила на ходу, направляясь за водой.  
— Наконец-то! — Мач поднял голову от котла. — Кто-то уделал Гисборна!  
— Он умрет? — радости Робин не ощущал, скорее досаду.  
— Я попробую помочь ему, но это сложный яд, он отступает на день-другой и возвращается. Чудо, что он еще жив. Возможно, доза была мала, тело борется. А спину я перевяжу. Нельзя так запускать раны, из-за этого лихорадка.  
— А что со спиной?  
Джак остановилась и обернулась.  
— Его пороли до крови и вовремя не меняли повязки. Под одеждой раны прели и, в конце концов, воспалились. Я вычищу их и промою целебным отваром. И есть еще кое-что... — Джак замялась. — Пойдем со мной.  
Они шли к ручью, Робин по дороге прихватывал хворост для костра.  
— У него... у него кровь... Я не могу лечить его там. Это не принято у моего народа. Мне нельзя его трогать... там. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Робин растерянно посмотрел на нее:  
— О чем ты?  
В бою Джак не уступала мужчинам, она не раз видела и его, и других разбойников без рубахи и даже голыми, когда промывала им раны и перевязывала, но тут смутилась.  
— Мужчины иногда делают... это. Кто-то причинил ему боль. Он выглядит, как человек, которого пытали, Робин. Я ненавижу Гисборна, но даже ему никогда не пожелала бы такого. Это ужасно. Понимаешь?  
Робин покачал головой. Понял он уже в хижине, где на постели из сена и шкур лежал Гисборн. Он помогал Джак приподнимать и переворачивать тяжелое тело, чтобы обработать раны, и все увидел. Воспаленные рубцы на спине его не смущали. Мало ли за что порол шериф своих людей? Как и полыхающая от лихорадки кожа, и синева на губах — Джак сказала, это из-за яда. А вот кровь на внутренней стороне бедер казалась нереальной. Гай Гисборн, черный рыцарь черного замка, жестокий и гордый, никому не позволил бы так с собой обходиться. Разве только... это сделал Вейзи. То, о чем шептались слуги, о чем говорила Мэриан... Но это не должно, не могло быть правдой. Во всяком случае, такой правдой, в которой голова врага лежит у Робина на коленях, пока Джак прижигает ему спину. Той правдой, в которой этот враг в бреду бормочет о Мэриан и проклинает его, а потом стонет от боли и мечется, как затравленный зверь в путах. Правдой, в которой руки Робина в крови, но не от нанесенной им раны.  
Он промывал кровь между разведенных ног, стараясь не смотреть на Джак. Гисборн, бледный, горячий, кусал губы, его ресницы дрожали. Робин знал, что он пришел в сознание и не может заставить себя открыть глаза, предпочитая терпеть боль и прятаться за этим предлогом, потому что впервые у него не хватает смелости. Робин теперь все знал о нем. О том, сколько шрамов на его теле. О том, как невыносимо больно молчать от позора в кругу старых врагов.  
Гай прокусил губу и отвернул голову, бессильный хоть что-то сделать. Его решили не убивать, вместо этого связали, раздели и лечили. Еще бы: смерть скоротечна, а унижение может быть долгим. Проклятые оборванцы! Трижды проклятый Гуд!  
Сарацинка Джак приложила к его кровоточащей губе прохладную мокрую ткань, прошептав: «Все будет хорошо». Гай не верил ей. Он хотел одного: свести колени, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя дешевой шлюхой. Но палка, к которой были привязаны лодыжки, не давала ему это сделать. Сил не было, не было даже ярости. Только гнетущее отчаяние и боль.  
Гай пытался отодвинуться. Джак о чем-то говорила с Гудом, они трогали его, вертели, совали что-то внутрь. У него перехватывало дыхание от острых вспышек боли при неумелых действиях Гуда. Тому явно не доводилось раньше лечить людей. Гая мутило, а когда становилось совсем плохо, он ловил себя на том, что судорожно хватает ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
— Все скоро закончится, — сарацинка обтирала его лицо влажной тряпкой.  
Гай убил бы ее, если бы мог. Его трясло от лихорадки, тело будто налилось свинцом, но он чувствовал, как руки Гуда касаются его, моют, смазывают чем-то изнутри. Он вздрагивал под этими руками и помимо воли напрягался, сжимая проникающие в него пальцы. Гуд говорил ему что-то, успокаивал, поглаживая второй рукой влажное от испарины бедро, и Гай старался представить, что все это происходит не с ним. Реальность, в которой Гуд видел его в таком состоянии, могла быть только адом. Что с ним станет теперь? Что с ним сделают эти бродяги?  
Гуд двинул пальцами вновь, и Гай дернулся, запрокинул голову. У него стучали зубы, сквозь морок алых пятен перед глазами, он разглядел встревоженное лицо Джак. В ее глазах читалась жалость. Он отвел взгляд, хотя понял, что она видела его слезы. Женщины часто плачут, но Гай не верил, что сострадание сделало ее взгляд таким мягким. Это резало сильнее ножа в ее руке, которым она прочищала ему раны на спине.  
Гаю казалось, что он летит в густую темноту. Он подумал, что, возможно, Бог все-таки смилостивился над ним, и провалился в спасительное забытье. И уже не видел побелевшее лицо Робина, который мыл руки в ведре с водой и тяжело молчал. 

***

 

— Он потерял много крови, — сказала Джак Мачу. — Сделай ему поесть, что-нибудь жидкое.  
Мач не понимал, что происходит, и крутил пальцем у виска, но просьбу Джак выполнил. Он видел, как вчера выносили кровавые тряпки, и видел потом Робина. Тот вставал ночью, помогал Гисборну отлить и, кажется, придерживал его член. У Мача все это не укладывалось в голове. Поза, в которой Гисборна связали, само его наличие в хижине — голого, пусть и под плащом. То, что Джак его лечила.  
Мач считал, что развязывать Гисборна и отпускать живым нельзя, ведь тот видел их лагерь. Робин должен что-то придумать, пока чертов рыцарь будет выздоравливать. По правде говоря, Мач надеялся, что Гисборн умрет — он почти не ел, не говорил и выглядел едва живым — и тогда все решится само собой.

***

 

Гай чувствовал себя скотиной, связанной на убой. Палка между лодыжек мешала свести согнутые в коленях ноги, руки тоже были привязаны к ней. Он не мог двигаться, зато эта поза позволяла Джак и Гуду трогать его, как им удобно, промывать что-то внутри него. Потом на него набрасывали плащ, скрывая наготу. У Гая ныла спина, но видимо спина их беспокоила меньше всего.  
Джак поила его бульоном с ложки, но он с трудом глотал. Чтобы отлить, приходилось звать Гуда, просить принести горшок, помочь. Гай то проваливался в горячечный сон, то лежал с закрытыми глазами, стараясь не думать, что его ждет дальше.  
В очередной раз он проснулся ночью. Спину и ноги сводило судорогой.  
— Гуд, — тихо позвал Гай.  
Подождав, пока тот пересядет к нему, Гай пробормотал:  
— Развяжи меня. Уже три дня прошло, Вейзи меня ищет... и найдет.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли? — так же тихо спросил Робин.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — Гай отчаянно дернулся в путах. — Развяжи!  
— Заткнись! — заворчал спросонья Маленький Джон.  
Похожий на медведя здоровяк, он подходил днем, смотрел долго, зло. Гай чувствовал его взгляд как острый клинок у горла. В другом месте, в другое время он бы преподал этому крестьянину хороший урок.  
— Ты можешь дурить голову Робину, он из благородных... Но мне не получится, — Маленький Джон наклонился к нему, пользуясь тем, что все вышли. — Шервуд — старый лес, тебя никто никогда не найдет. Кроме нескольких человек, чьи семьи стали сервами шерифа по твоей милости. Им понравится эта палка между твоих ног, Гисборн. И может, еще кое-что.  
Гай тогда оскалился в злой ухмылке, просто чтобы скрыть панику. Но страх остался липким тугим узлом в животе.  
— Развяжи меня, я не убегу. Не смогу... Посмотри на меня, — Гай говорил прерывистым сбивчивым шепотом. — Затекло все, и спину ломит.  
— Джак говорит, если встанешь или сядешь, будет плохо, — Робин покачал головой.  
— Что она понимает! — не выдержал Гай. — Развяжи меня, я не могу так больше. Не могу...  
Голос сорвался. Таким жалким Гай не чувствовал себя никогда. Страх мешал думать. Животный, дикий страх, что Маленький Джон не шутил, и когда Робин уйдет из лагеря...  
— Я прошу тебя...  
Он сказал это без надежды. В той — другой — жизни Гай умер бы, но не стал просить врага. Тогда он не знал, что и его можно научить бояться.  
Робин не видел лица, только слышал сорванный хриплый голос, в котором звучало отчаяние и страх, и чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем когда увидел кровь на бедрах Гисборна. Тот никогда и ничего не боялся... прежде.  
— Убей меня...  
— С чего ты... У тебя лихорадка, но ты поправишься.  
— Я не хочу быть... вашим развлечением, — Гай с трудом выдавил последние слова. — Ты же лорд, рыцарь, у тебя есть честь. Убей меня.  
Робин онемел от потрясения. Что Гисборн себе придумал?  
— Я не животное, — ответил он после краткого молчания. — И не Вейзи. Я никогда не стану обращаться с раненым...  
— Я не ранен в бою, — перебил его Гай, — и ты это знаешь.  
— Для меня нет исключений, — Робин начал злиться, и не только на Гисборна — на себя тоже, за то, что его задели эти слова. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить такие подозрения? Они давно уже не друзья, но он никогда не обошелся бы так и с врагом.  
— А для твоих людей?  
Робину хотелось врезать Гисборну по надменной физиономии за то, что посмел оскорбить его друзей. Но он должен был признать, что в сказанном есть доля правды. Здесь никто не жаловал черного рыцаря. Беспомощный Гисборн не мог себя защитить. И разбойники шушукались за спиной Робина, он видел это.  
— Они мои люди. Мое слово для них — закон. Тебя не тронут, — произнес Робин достаточно громко, зная, что его услышат. Недостатки и достоинства маленького пространства.  
— Мне больно...  
Робин едва расслышал. Гай больше ни о чем не просил, видимо, слишком обессилел. Робин сначала хотел позвать Джак, но потом вытащил кинжал и разрезал веревки.  
Гай застонал от боли, разгибая ноги. Ему было дурно от слабости и тошноты.  
— Я чутко сплю, — предупредил Робин, ложась рядом.  
Он помог Гаю перевернуться на бок, и тот подтянул колени к груди.  
— Робин...  
Робин замер, вслушиваясь в тихий шепот.  
— Спасибо...

***

 

Гуд действительно остался спать здесь же, то ли защищая своих людей от Гая, — хотя что он мог им сделать? — то ли Гая от них. В любом случае встать, не потревожив его, не получилось бы. Гай лежал, взмокший от лихорадки, и гадал, что на уме у давнего противника. Лицо Гуда во сне казалось спокойным, умиротворенным. Словно подчеркивая разницу между ними, Гая мучила то бессонница, то кошмары. В одних он видел умирающую Мэриан, в других к нему приходил Вейзи, садился подле, гладил по ноющей спине и обещал самую сладкую смерть из возможных — за предательство.  
«Спишь с врагом, — шептал он. — Нравится?»  
Гай резко просыпался, моргал в темноту, чувствуя привкус желчи на потрескавшихся губах. Иногда он силился встать, но мышцы не повиновались. Яд чуть не убил его, и теперь он сомневался, что Вейзи только «пробовал». Кому, ради святого Луки, на самом деле предназначалась эта жуткая отрава?  
Сегодня утром Джак принесла какой-то отвар. Кроме Гуда она единственная говорила с Гаем. Он взял у нее из рук кружку и не поблагодарил, не смог себя заставить, не после всего, что она видела и делала с ним. Джак села на край лежанки.  
— Тебе нечего стыдиться.  
Гай вскинул на нее взгляд, полный острой неприкрытой ненависти. Он должен был ненавидеть в этой жизни хоть кого-то, кроме себя, чтобы его не смёл штормовой вал отчаяния. Глядя ему в лицо, Джак положила руку ему на плечо. Она просто смотрела на него, не произнося ни слова. Не спорила и не утешала. Но тепло ее ладони жгло каленым железом собственного стыда, и Гай опустил глаза. Она смотрела на него, не желая унизить или убить, без насмешки и торжества: казалось, эти чувства соскальзывали с ее прямого открытого взгляда. Так мог бы смотреть друг. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Гай повернул голову к спящему Гуду. Откуда в жизни опального графа, лишившегося всего, появились такие люди? Почему они идут за ним? Смотрят ли они на него также, когда он ошибается, когда жизнь бьет его и швыряет на колени? Или в жизни Гуда такого не случается? 

***

 

— Робин, завтрак!  
Мач заботливо позвал бывшего хозяина и, покосившись на Гая, вопросительно покачал в руке вторую тарелку. Гай сделал вид, что предложения не понял. Он не чувствовал голода, да и есть в компании бродяг ему не хотелось.  
Гуд потянулся, посмотрел на него с привычной дурацкой улыбкой, которая, судя по всему, была у него дежурной, и пошел к реке. Связывать Гая не стали. Это и радовало, и злило. Ему поверили, но ходить он все еще не мог. Кто-то наверху, видимо, смеялся над ним. Очень жестоко.  
Разбойники шутили за завтраком, Маленький Джон раздавал дружеские зуботычины, все хвалили стряпню Мача, Уилл шутил с Аланом — они выглядели дружными и от этого сильными.  
Джак принесла Гаю немного пшеничной каши с мясом.  
— Тебе пока нельзя много, но ты должен есть. Иначе совсем ослабеешь.  
Гай ждал подвоха, но его не было. Каша оказалась вкусной.  
Еще недавно он хотел видеть этих людей на виселице. Это желание не прошло, но приоритеты изменились.  
— Позови Гуда... Робина.  
Гуд подошел и вопросительно взглянул на него. Они почти не говорили с тех пор, как Гай очнулся. Он просто не знал, о чем им разговаривать, и, видимо, Гуд тоже. Но кое-что Гай должен был сказать.  
— Мэриан... Вейзи знает, что она Ночной Дозорный.  
Гуд вздрогнул, побледнел, но, надо отдать ему должное, мгновенно собрался с мыслями, кинулся в угол хижины за оружием.  
— Мач! Я в Ноттингем!  
На пороге он обернулся, и Гай прочитал в зеленых глазах сострадание. Гуд догадался, почему Вейзи до сих пор не казнил Мэриан. Цена любви не бывает слишком высока, но заплативший ее часто не осознает, что всего лишь участвовал в чужой игре и главный приз достался не ему. Гуд любил Мэриан, и по его взгляду, обращенному на Гая, тот понял: она тоже любила. Гай защищал ее, но для нее это не было равноценно чувству к Гуду.  
И вот Гуд уходил к ней, а Гай силился повернуться на бок, чтобы скрыть эмоции, которые сложно спрятать. Ведь даже если стиснуть зубы и научиться улыбаться — боль остается в глазах. Раздались легкие шаги, а потом кто-то натянул плащ ему на плечи. Он знал, что это Джак. Невольный союзник его просыпающейся совести. Но сказала она не то, что Гай ожидал услышать.  
— Он вернется.  
Следующие три дня Гай провел как в тумане. Вернулась лихорадка. 

***

 

Робин смотрел на кольцо на своей руке. Теперь он женат. Повенчан под сенью родного леса. Мэриан любила его больше всего на свете... больше собственной жизни.  
Она тайком ускользнула из замка, примчалась к нему в лес сообщить, что король Ричард в Англии и направляется в Ноттингем. И что Вейзи готовит к его прибытию праздник. Это было слишком подозрительно, нужно было разведать, что он затевает. Мэриан подозревала покушение. Ведь шериф чуть ли не светился от счастья, даже угостил ее привезенным для особого случая вином...  
Стиснутая в кулак рука немела от напряжения. Робин едва сумел разжать пальцы и вернуться к прерванному занятию. Он оперял стрелы.  
— Это безумие, брать Ноттингем.  
Алан говорил шепотом, чтобы не услышал Робин. Мач кивнул. Их вожак обезумел от горя. Мэриан умерла у него на руках. Это был тот же яд, которым Вейзи отравил Гая, только сильнее. Джак не смогла спасти ее. А теперь они готовились брать штурмом хорошо охраняемый замок. Ждать приезда короля Робин не хотел. Его правосудие всегда приходило к врагам на острие меткой стрелы.  
«Их слишком мало», — думал Гай, слушая, как гудит лагерь.  
По лицу Гуда он понял, что случилось. Будто кто-то задул свечу в этом наглом идеалисте. Гуд смотрел на него глазами убийцы. И Гай знал, что он готов убивать. Наверняка Вейзи тоже это знал, а значит, гарнизон ждет появления разбойников. Кроме того, принц Джон, не получив налогов, наверняка со дня на день пришлет отряд. Затея Гуда была самоубийством.  
Гай любил Мэриан. Но сейчас, после всего, он осознал, что в большей степени любил свою любовь к ней. Она давала ему надежду, что в его жизни еще осталось, ради чего бороться. Стала светлым образом, идеалом, к которому он шел и ради которого жертвовал всем. Мэриан в первую очередь была для него не женщиной из плоти и крови, а путеводной звездой, костром в ночи, всем, к чему обращалось его сердце, когда его терзали сомнения. Он оплакивал ее и отчаянно тосковал по ней, но не как по возлюбленной — как по кому-то близкому, может, сестре. И это даже пугало.  
О Гае все будто забыли. Неужели так доверяли ему? Его больше не связывали, кормили, даже разговаривали. Джак продолжала лечить его, не требуя платы, не прося ничего взамен. Словно он был ей... другом. Гай не тешил себя иллюзиями, но вдруг понял, что готов поверить в них. В этих битых жизнью людей, которые вместе стоили целой армии. Маленькая личная армия Гуда... Нет, Робина. Они не должны погибнуть вот так. Гай не мог допустить, чтобы Робин совершил такую глупость. Да, Мэриан больше нет. Но Робин не один. И надо быть дураком, чтобы не осознавать этого.  
— Вам не взять замок, — прошептал Гай, когда Джак принесла ему ужин. — Вы все погибнете зря. Вейзи вас поджидает, и он наготове.  
— Скажи ему, — со вздохом ответила та и вернулась к костру.  
Она тоже готова была пойти на смерть — ради Робина. Они все сошли с ума, надо их остановить. Гай с трудом поднялся и позвал:  
— Робин, своди меня к реке, прошу тебя. Вымыться хочу.  
Робин глянул на него волком — недружелюбным, отчаянным, злым. И Гай на мгновение увидел в нем отражение самого себя. Ему стало не по себе. Но Робин повел его. Даже придерживал под локоть, потому что у него заплетались ноги. Он исхудал за время болезни, рубаха на нем болталась мешком, а штаны держались только благодаря поясу.  
Раздевшись у запруды, Гай кое-как сполоснулся и попытался собраться с мыслями. Он должен сказать Робину. Про безумный план, про сумасшедшую гордость, про то, что нужно дождаться Ричарда.  
Кое-как натянув одежду на мокрое тело, он подошел к сидящему на камне Робину. Тот смотрел куда-то вдаль. В зеленых глазах застыла боль, губы были плотно сжаты, пальцы до побелевших костяшек сжимали лук — он не расставался с оружием, словно оно связывало его с реальностью. И Гай произнес совсем не то, что собирался.  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
Робин перевел взгляд на него. Гай опирался на дерево, его шатало. О чем он говорит?  
— Что?  
— Я пойду за тобой на смерть... Робин.  
Гай хотел добавить что-то еще, но не сумел подобрать слов и побрел обратно. Мэриан мертва. У него остался только Робин. Не худшая компания, чтобы умереть, если подумать. В седло он как-нибудь заберется, в крайнем случае, попросит привязать, чтобы не свалиться... Бывало и хуже.  
Робин за ним не пошел. Он вернулся в лагерь под утро, пьяный, взлохмаченный и со сбитыми кулаками. Все уже спали — кроме Гая. Робин немного постоял в дверях хижины, а потом подошел к лежанке Гая, стащил сапоги и забрался к нему под плащ, как той ночью. Придвинулся вплотную, вздрагивая и давясь беззвучными рыданиями. Гай неловко погладил его по затылку. Утешать он не умел... вернее, разучился за годы. Но Робин пришел к нему, как приходил когда-то в детстве, значит, придется вспомнить хоть что-то в эту последнюю отпущенную им ночь. Они оба любили Мэриан, пусть и по-разному, и оба потеряли ее. Кто поймет их лучше друг друга?  
Робин обхватил его руками, просунув одну ему под бок, уткнулся лицом в грудь. Гай позволил — и осознал, что позволит много больше, если тот захочет. В утреннем холоде тепло прижавшегося к нему тела грело кровь и дурманило голову. Он продолжал гладить спутанные волосы, напряженные плечи, и постепенно Робин перестал дрожать, задышал ровнее. Обнял крепче, сцепив руки у него за спиной, словно боялся, что иначе Гай его оттолкнет. А может, и правда боялся?  
Попытаться переубедить Робина сейчас? Вряд ли получится. Сам он был готов умереть, но не бессмысленно. Если Бог все же есть, и Мэриан сейчас где-то на небесах, Гай хотел сделать что-то, чтобы она улыбнулась, глядя на него сверху. Тогда ему будет легче отправиться в ад. Он заслужил смерть, а Робин и остальные — нет. Вот только идей, как им выжить, у него не было. Робин чуть повернул голову, мазнув губами Гаю по груди.  
— Ты сказал... пойдешь за мной... на смерть... — заплетающимся языком прошептал он.  
— Сказал, — так же тихо ответил Гай. — Пойду. И твои люди тоже.  
— Я не хочу... чтобы они умирали за меня... И чтобы ты умирал...  
— Они все равно пойдут, и я пойду.  
— Да... Джак и Уилл... любят друг друга...  
— Я заметил.  
Робин снова начал дрожать, и Гай принялся водить ладонью ему по спине, как если бы успокаивал нервную лошадь. В голове всплыло смутное воспоминание об одной из арсенальных в донжоне. Особой арсенальной. Робин вздохнул. От него пахло вином и потом, щетина слегка царапала кожу, и Гай постарался ухватиться за возникшую мысль, чтобы отвлечься от других — он и не представлял, что когда-нибудь станет думать о таком. Арсенальная... бочки...  
— Послушай, — пробормотал Гай. — У меня есть план. Я знаю, где стоят бочки с порохом. Ты сможешь попасть в них. У нас получится.  
Один шанс на тысячу лучше, чем ничего. Он не помнил, как молиться, поэтому просто попросил Мэриан смотреть на них с небес.

***

 

Гай стоял за плечом Робина, когда полыхал замок. Взрыв слизал знамена с башен, а огонь разметал беснующуюся стражу. Горящая стрела, пущенная Робином со стены, за четыреста ярдов от узкого окна арсенальной, попала в цель. Была ли это его меткость, помноженная на невероятную удачу, или действительно помогли высшие силы — Мэриан помогла, — но они выжили. А Вейзи нет.  
Сердце у Гая билось где-то в горле. Он глядел на зарево пожара и чувствовал, как сгорает вместе с замком часть его позора и кошмаров. Так вот как оно бывает с теми, кто не проигрывает. Умирает, но не проигрывает.  
Робин смотрел вперед исподлобья, позади него собрались разбойники. Подходили мужчины, женщины, дети — и опускались на колени. Горска оборванцев с именем короля Ричарда на устах уничтожила целый гарнизон и шерифа. В ближайшие дни ждали прибытия короля.  
Встречные крестьяне низко кланялись бывшим разбойникам. Гай, держась за стремя, шел с ними, и у него теплело в груди при взгляде на Робина — на того, кто совершил невозможное.  
— Мы возвращаемся в Шервуд?  
— Нет, мы уходим, — Робин устало пожал плечами. — В Робин Гуде больше нет нужды.  
В лагере все принялись собирать немудреные пожитки. Джак и Уилл отправлялись в Святую землю. Уилл сказал, что примет ее веру, чтобы они могли пожениться.  
Прощаясь, Джак протянула Гаю мазь для ран, мешочек с травами и велела еще полгода принимать отвар.  
— Береги его, ладно? — попросила она.  
Гай сделал вид, что не понял. Так же, как и остальные. Но он подарил Джак своего коня, и она улыбнулась ему в ответ. Кажется, они все-таки нашли общий язык.  
Маленький Джон возвращался к семье. Алан уезжал с Мачем в поместье, подаренное Робином бывшему оруженосцу.  
Люди расходились, как круги по воде. Они обещали поддерживать связь, обещали прийти на помощь по первому зову. А тот, кто когда-то бросил объединивший их всех камень, сидел вечером у реки, не желая возвращаться в опустевший лагерь. Гай и сам ощущал, что тишина лесного убежища угнетает его. Будто сам Шервуд стал чужим.  
— Робин, держи.  
Гай протянул ему полупустой бурдюк с вином. Сегодня, прощаясь, они то и дело пили. Робин сделал несколько глотков, молча глядя на закатное солнце, уже наполовину скрывшееся за кронами деревьев. Гай сел на землю. Целый день на ногах дался ему тяжело, и он слишком вымотался, чтобы идти обратно одному.  
Робин допил вино и поежился, чувствуя сковавшую тело усталость и холод. Последние годы он жил на войне и войной. Сначала в Святой земле, потом здесь, дома. И вот все закончилось. Война дала ему друзей и врагов — она же их и отняла. Или, может, не всех? Может, получится обрести что-то снова... и не только ему?  
Робин взглянул на Гая, вспоминая все с того дня, как нашел его без сознания на земле. Исполосованную плетью спину, кровь между бедер и на своих руках, раскаленное от лихорадки тяжелое дыхание, собственную ярость — так нельзя поступать даже с врагом. Просьбы о помощи, выдавленные с хрипом и через остатки гордости. Осознание, на что Гай пошел ради Мэриан. Тепло тела, твердую ладонь на голове и спине, несколько мгновений без гложущей сердце тоски.  
— Ты еще готов идти за мной?  
Гай усмехнулся — криво, как раньше.  
— Я был не в себе.  
Робин потянулся и полной грудью вдохнул прохладный воздух надвигающейся осени. Он бодрил и разгонял хмель.  
— Пойдем в Локсли.  
Гай поднялся, и его качнуло. Робин вмиг оказался на ногах, подхватил его под локоть и замер. Они стояли друг перед другом, не враги более и еще не друзья. Робин видел в глазах напротив лед подступающей зимы, способный не только выстудить душу, но отогнать боль, обещавший жар огня в камине и надежное плечо рядом. А Гай — слепящее горячее солнце, от которого жгло под веками, и слабели руки. Он отвел взгляд и покачал головой. Хотелось взять предложенное. Раньше Гай так и поступил бы, не задумываясь, но слишком многое изменилось за последнее время.  
— Не думаю, что у меня есть право идти с тобой в Локсли.  
Робин улыбнулся, а в глубине зеленых глаз промелькнула насмешка. Сердце у Гая забилось, как сумасшедшее. Пусть это пока была тень прежней бесшабашной улыбки, но Робин улыбался впервые со дня смерти Мэриан.  
— Скромность — не твоя добродетель... Гиз.  
Робин подтолкнул его к тропе. И Гай сделал шаг.  
Смех пенился и шелестел вместе с опадающей листвой. Они шли, не оглядываясь, оставляя позади потери и боль утрат. Начиналась их долгая дорога домой.


End file.
